


Or Tortuous as the Heart

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Chocolate, M/M, MakoRin Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwatobi is a small town, and it doesn’t take long for word to spread when interesting news is abound.</p>
<p>Interesting news, like newcomers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or Tortuous as the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'Chocolate' for MakoRin week on tumblr

Iwatobi is a small town, and it doesn’t take long for word to spread when interesting news is abound.

Interesting news, like newcomers.

It’s only half an hour after the fact that Rin hears chatter about a young man with two even younger siblings seen hauling suitcases to the until then vacant shop at the corner of the town’s square (presumably to move in to the flat above it). 

It’s Momotarou who tears around a corner to stumble over Ai in his rush to spread word; Rin just shakes his head and gets back to work without paying him any mind. He has to earn his keep, after all, and the fuss is sure to die down soon enough.

—

It doesn’t die down.

If anything, the town only talks  _more_.

"Have you seen how the young man is with his siblings? So good with children!"

"Did you  _see_  those muscles on his arms?! I wish it was hotter, then he might take his shirt off…”

"The young man helped Tamura-san with her groceries when she fell the other day, had you heard?"

“ _I’ve_  heard he and his siblings have run away from their uncle’s house, who gambled their livelihood away and is now knee deep in debt!”

"He’s been feeding the stray cats in the area,  _honestly_.”

“ _I’ve_  heard that he’s actually the heir of a big corporation who is trying to strike out alone and move away from the family business, is what  _I_  see.”

The tales range from reasonable to completely ridiculous, and Rin doesn’t put any stock in a thing he hears until his own sister is joining in.

"He’s turned the place into a chocolaterie, Rin. I walked past it with Chigusa earlier and it looks  _amazing_. Can we please go and take a look?” _  
_

And that is that. Because if Gou wants something and it is within Rin’s power to give, have it she would. After a respectable amount of banter and good natured squabbling, of course.

—

They make the trip down to the store in the early afternoon, and their timing means that they have the tiny store to themselves.

A young boy and girl stand behind the counter, engaged in some kind of debate, though they quickly call a ceasefire so that they can greet the customers who have stepped through the door.

The girl, who soon introduces herself as Tachibana Ran, urges the two of them to take a seat at the small ‘bar’ as her twin Ren scurries from his side to a door at the back of the room, presumably to fetch the infamous older brother.

Gou is soon immersed in a surprisingly spirited conversation with Ran, and Rin takes the opportunity to take a look around the shop.

It’s still quite bare, with not enough pictures on the wall and empty spaces waiting to be filled on the shelves. The display case catches his eye, however, and he takes a moment to appreciate the meticulous detail put into each chocolate. 

It’s then that the shop’s owner - the man he’d already heard so much about - finally emerged, a tray of freshly made chocolate in one hand as he held the door open with the other.

Looking at him now, Rin could certainly see why Tachibana Makoto had caused such a stir.

He had kind eyes and an open expression, soft hair falling into his face in a way that would make even the most stubborn’s fingers twitch to smooth it back. His shoulders were broad, his forearms well defined,and if Rin allows himself to appreciate this view as well, it’s not like anyone else has noticed.

Ran chatters at her brother enthusiastically as Gou watches on in fascination; Tachibana studies his wares thoughtfully plucking a dome shaped chocolate and passing it to Gou to try.

She closes her eyes to savour the taste, like velvet on her tongue, picking out subtle hints of complimentary flavour along with the rich creaminess of the chocolate.

Tachibana turns to Rin next, a small smile on his face as he tries to puzzle him out. He hums to himself, as though trying to solve a particularly difficult riddle, before his expression clears and he ducks behind the counter again to present to Rin a tray that isn’t visibly on display.

"Try one," he urges softly, his eyes warm. "I have a knack for guessing people’s favourite."

Intrigued despite himself, Rin reaches for one of the truffles before him, popping it into his mouth.

Bitter dark chocolate floods his tongue, offset by the sweetness of coconut and the slight, sharp twist of coffee to take the edge off the richness of the truffle. Rin can’t help but let out an involuntary noise of pleasure, surprised by how much he enjoys the taste despite the fact that he is no big fan of chocolate.

How Tachibana managed to pick up on this with barely five words exchanged between the two is a mystery.

He does have one point of contention, however.

"That was delicious," Rin says earnestly, reaching for his wallet to pay for the bag that Ran had already prepared on his sisters request. Still, he can’t stop himself from continuing. "I wouldn’t say that it was my  _favourite_  though.”

A faint smirk curls the corner of his lips up as Tachibana blinks at him in surprise, and Rin wonders for a moment if he’s offended the other.

Then, Tachibana smiles, looking charmed despite himself and a little intrigued. “I guess you’ll just have to come back, and we can try again.”

(With the way that Gou is practically glowing, he’s sure he’ll be dragged back soon enough to accept that challenge).

**Author's Note:**

> I need to start finishing these earlier so that I don’t have to rush the endings when it gets so late ^^’
> 
> Anyway this one was based on the film Chocolat which I haven’t actually seen for years so it’s probably a little bitty ^^’ Hope you enjoyed reading it though!
> 
> Completely irrelevant title is from a quote from the book :D  
> “Happiness. Simple as a glass of chocolate or tortuous as the heart. Bitter. Sweet. Alive.”   
> ― Joanne Harris, Chocolat


End file.
